Little medic
by Jimbei22
Summary: Yamada Hanatarou has no idea why Kuchiki Byakuya, noble and terrifying captain of squad 6 requested him as his personal medic. Hanatarou is not happy with being his assistance because of some circumstances that occured in the past. But ... Does Kuchiki Byakuya needs our small medic only for injuries? Pairring : Byakuya x Hanatarou
1. Chapter 1

Little medic

Chapter 1

-I Beg you, Captain! I can't go there! Please! I can't be his subordinate! Captain Kuchiki hates me! Last time he was irritated because I couldn't use shunpo! Please! I cannot be his personal medic! Please! He will be furious that you sent me to him! He … He will kill me!

-Do not be silly, Hanatarou. Captain is going to hurt you. You are the most suitable candidate to be his personal medic. Besides, Captain Kuchiki was the one who requested your presence. You should be grateful that he acknowledged you, Hanatarou. Your abilities …

-Bu … But! He is so scary and … and every time I wanted to ask him about his injuries he just glared at me and told me to mind my own business!

-Captain Kuchiki can be harsh and cold but he knows the true value of his subordinates. Pack your things today. You will be living in Kuchiki residence until Captain Kuchiki says your work is done.

-But … You can't just do that!

-It is necessary, Hanatarou. You have no work here for the time being. You must do your duties where you are needed.

-But Captain Unohana … !

-Hanatarou … Didn't I make myself clear? Be careful to pack everything you need for your work.

Hanatarou knew that there was no point in arguing with his captain. Her words were absolute and no one ever questioned her logic. There was a reason. Unohana Retsu was frightening when she was answering with her calm tone of voice and seemingly ravishing smile. After hearing her like that Yamada Hanatarou couldn't say 'no'. He had never said 'no' to her. After all, she was scarier even than Captain Zaraki.

Still, he tried to persuade her to send someone else as Kuchiki's private healer. Not a single chance. It was like it was written in stone. Black haired medic with the eyes of the same color had to face this truth. But he wondered why he was chosen. During Winter War he was assigned to assist captain Kuchiki during his fight in Las Noches and he was nearly killed. Poor boy remembered how cold Captain Kuchiki was when he heard that medic cannot use shunpo to move. It ended in the way that thin shinigami was useless. He couldn't heal his captain when he was injured because smaller boy was knocked out instantly. He didn't remembered anything from that time but he was told that Captain Kuchiki brought him home in his arms. When Hanatarou heard that he widened his eyes and started to freak out. He was such a nuisance and hindrance for black-haired noble who notices only valuable and useful people. It was one of the reason that Yamada didn't want to work with Byakuya. Unfortunately, he had no choice.

It was morning. He was standing in front of Kuchiki's residence trembling in fear. He wanted to hide it but he couldn't. He wished his visit will not be prolonged by that terrifying Captain. He pleaded for it. He was afraid to face Byakuya after he learned , that much taller man had to hold him in his arms. For him it was disgrace. He was assured that his Captain was angry with him.

-I am gonna diee – Hanatarou moaned quietly holding tightly his suitcase, which he bought in the World of living.

-O! Hanataro!- somebody shouted his name.

Black orbs raised in surprise when they saw a certain girl. She was taller than him and really beautiful in Yamada's opinion. He knew that person. She had black hair, dark eyes and really smoothing voice. He was very delighted to see her and almost forgot about his troubles.

-Ru … Rukia-san!- Tiny healer exclaimed in surprise seeing his good friend. She approached him quickly and threw himself on him in greeting manner. Smaller boy blushed instantly and started to have strange thoughts about his old crush.

-It's good to see you, Hanataro! It has been a long time!- After Rukia let go of frightened boy she was observing carefully his scared figure. – You haven't change. You are still a scared cat! – she laughed out loud what embarrassed Yamada. It was the truth. He was scared.

-I … I am not scared! I am just …

-I heard you were hired to be my brother's medic. It is good to hear that my honorable brother will be in good care, Hanataro – Rukia said and smiled to this cute boy. Small shinigami couldn't help but blush harder. He really was flattered by hearing this. But he was aware with who he will be working with. Byakuya Kuchiki was the scariest captain in Seireitei. He didn't care that this opinion was attached to Captain Zaraki Kenpachi. In Hanataro's opinion Kuchiki Byakuya takes a first place in 'The most dangerous Captain' contest.

-You are too nice, Rukia –san – Hanatarou giggled, looking at the girl.

-It true Hanatarou. Along with Captain Unohana and Vice-captain Kotestu you are the best medics in your squad! It's my opinion and the other squads think in that way too! You've been a great help in Heuco Mundo! – young shinigami couldn't help but being happy what his cute friend said. But still he had to face the fact that he almost died there. If it wasn't for Captain Kuchiki's help … He would be a dead meat. And this destiny was approaching because he was sure that his new employer will not be reasonable with him.

-Ehe … I think you're exaggerating, Rukia-san. Last time I did nothing in Heuco Mundo. I was knocked out before I healed someone. And then Captain Kuchiki had to car … - Hanataro stopped himself and widened his eyes. He blushed more. In order to cover it he just laughed really loud. – I mean! He had to scold me for my being behavior! Hahaha! I know! He must be pretty upset at me!

-He? – Rukia frowned her eyebrows in incomprehension – What are you talking about, Hanataro? My brother is not upset at you. Actually, he was …

-Rukia …

Two shinigamis stopped talking and looked at the entrance of the mansion. In the long porch someone with lordly appearance was standing and stared at them without any emotion on his face. Hanataro shivered. He looked at Captain Kuchiki's posture and almost collapsed because of fear. He tried to hide it but it was really difficult. Taller man was standing far away but still Hanatarou felt like Captain was near him.

-"Calm down!" – Yamada talked to himself –"It will be all right! He is not gonna kill you! I hope he won't! " – smaller boy had troubles with composing himself. Especially when tall man was heading towards them.

Hanataro was observing his terrifying host. Captain of squad six was really tall. He was slim but muscular thanks to the enormous number of trainings. His posture was terrifying but at the same time graceful. Smaller boy took a look on his face and was bewildered. Yamada wasn't like 'that' but he could tell that Byakuya was handsome. He had very manly face that almost was a symbol of dignity and monarchy. He had everything he needed to be respected in that way. His shiny black hair was like a dark night and with kenseikan, some kind of barrettes, he looked even more beautiful. Even his eyes was shouting 'monarch!'. And those gray eyes were beautiful in younger shinigami's opinion. Kuchiki was perfect. But still, small boy thought something was missing and it terrified him. Byakuya wasn't smiling. In Yamada's opinion, Byakuya had never smiled in his life. But he wasn't so brave to say it out loud. He wouldn't dare. Captain of squad six deserved to be feared off. After all, He almost tried to kill him when he tried to release Rukia from jail. And now he had to serve under him! It was like his nightmares come true!

Member of squad four was standing without moving an inch. Taller man was now standing in front of him and looking down at his small character. He presumed that Byakuya knew he was scared. Only Rukia seemed to be ok around the captain. He envied her. When Captain spoke he budged in fear.

-Welcome to my home. Yamada Hanatarou – cold voice reached to his ears. Yamada didn't want to but he raised his head and looked at his Captain who didn't take his eyes from him. His face was as always emotionless. That was why black haired boy was frightened – I hope you will be feeling comfortable in hear.

-Thank … Thank you for inviting me, C … Captain Kuchiki … - Yamada wanted to hit himself. He couldn't stop stuttering and was avoiding his employer's eyes. – I will … be at service …

-I understand. Come with me. My servants will take care of your … - Byakuya looked at his baggage.

-Ah! It's suitcase! I bought it when I was in the World of Living! It is very capacious and … - Hanatarou forgot himself. He wanted to introduce this new object to Captain and he almost forgot in front of 'who' he was standing! He looked at Captain and then he widened his eyes in shock when he realized what he was saying- I am sorry!- he started to bow repeatedly- I didn't mean to blabber I was just … ! I am sorry! I am very sorry !

-It is all right. You do not have to apologize –Byakuya said again without emotion . Hanatarou looked at him in disbelieve. Wasn't he rude with that sudden babbling? Shouldn't captain punish him for that? After all he was now his subordinate. He could do anything with him. – Come with me. I will show you around my mansion.

Hanatarou tried to keep distance from Captain that was why he was walking five meters behind him. Taller brunette noticed that but he didn't say anything. Yamada was confused. Although he was thinking of Captain Kuchiki as bad and frightening person, spoken man was in some way nice to him. It was stupid idea to think about it but Hanatarou could swear that he noticed some kind of respectful meaning in noble's words. What was knew for him. He just laughed in his thought and get rid of this stupid idea. Officer was lower rank so why Captain should treat someone like him with respect?

Byakuya guided him to his workplace. It was some kind of small home office that looked kind surgery room. It was small, but spacious. On the left side of the room Hanatarou could notice cabinet with necessary medicines and other equipment that he had been always familiarized with and on the right side he could notice not long hospital bed. In the end of the room Hanatarou's eyes could observe small desk and comfortable looking chair in front of it. Behind it was a window with a view on Kuchiki's garden. It was some kind of a miracle. His own place to work. His own office. He couldn't help it. He smiled.

-This will be your workplace. It small but …

-It's wonderful Captain Kuchiki!- Hanatarou exclaimed happily. Kuchiki looked at him without any expression on his face. Smaller boy looked back at Captain and shivered again in fear. Again, he forgot himself. Why he was so easy to distract – I am … sorry!

-It is all right. You do not have to apologize for everything. You will be working here and will be available any time I need you. Is that clear?

-Yes … I …

-Very well. Now, let me show you your room.

-I have a room? – Hanataro wondered. Byakuya looked at him

-Of course. And your own bathroom in it. You will be living here in my mansion. You are my personal medic, have you forgotten already? Yamada Hanataro?

-No … But … Captain Kuchiki … about this … I want to … I mean … I would like to ask you about something …

-You shall have time to ask me about everything, Yamada Hanatarou. Now, come with me.

Hanatarou wanted to ask his Captain why he was chosen to be his assistance. Boy couldn't understand the man at all. In his squad there were much more –proficient medics. If Byakuya didn't want to punish him for last time, so why he was here? Byakuya showed him his room. It was small but for Hanatarou was enough. And also had big sized bed that small officer had never seen in his life. He couldn't wait to lay on this large object and fell soft sheets. That had to wait. Byakuya assigned a work for him. There was also a door to mentioned bathroom on the left of his new place. It was new for him. He had never had his own bathroom.

They went back to their office and Hanatarou just got work. He had to organize all documents in this room and then report back to his host. What he thought it would be scary. He didn't really wanted to interrupt Byakuya in anything. He knew what he was capable of.

However, for small healer it wasn't so bad. He hadn't seen scary Captain all day but after all he thought that this person wouldn't be so bad. He was in the middle of his work when someone entered to his office after knocking at door jamb. Big black orbs noticed someone who probably was servant of Kuchiki household. She was young girl in maid uniform.

-Forgive me to interrupt you but I was ordered by Kuchiki-sama to deliver you your dinner, Yamada-sensei – small maid with brown hair and timid eyes were holding a tray with food for healer. Black orbs widened in surprise. Nobody had ever called him 'sensei'.

-Th … Thank you! You also work here? – Yamada asked her politely when she put a tay on his desk. The girl looked at teacher in shock. Young shinigami didn't understand her reaction.

-Yes! Ex … Excuse me! She bowed in front of him and left quickly. Hanatarou didn't understand this strange reaction and yet was observing closed door. Then he looked at food she brought and smiled to himself. It was hot miso soup with bread and hot green tea. And also some dessert. Some takoyaki with chocolate on it what made Hanatarou extremely happy. He didn't knew that he would eat this kind of delicious food.

-If I knew that they serve so good grub I would be here long time ago! – boy said to himself eating his dinner. Even tea was great and dessert. That food just gave Hanatarou more energy to work. After he had eaten he went back to work.

It was getting late but he succeeded in finishing to sort documents what wasn't a piece of cake. Hanatarou had to familiarize himself with all history of diseases in Kuchiki household and not only members of the clan but also the servants of this house. It took him much more time that he thought. But still, he could get to know something about Captain Kuchiki. Reading his medical history black eyes figure out that his employer was as sound as a dollar. No problem with flow of his spirit energy, no deadly diseases, no allergies. He was just ideal not only with his looks but also with his physical character.

-God, he is a picture of health! – Yamada whispered to himself putting Kuchiki's medical history back to cabinet.

While he was admiring Byakuya's state of health he realized that he didn't see his Captain all day. He started to thinking.

-Will it be a good thing if I finish my work without informing Captain Kuchiki?- wondered. He just assumed that his host will not mind. Besides, black haired boy was too afraid to ask him. So he assumed that his work was done. Sky was covered in black and only solitary moon was seen among calm night clouds. – So, I think I will call it a night- shy boy said to himself and started to organize his workplace. He closed cabinet, he cleaned his desk and closed window behind him. He wanted to leave this place as clean as it was before he came here. He didn't want the Captain to think of him as a slob. While he was tidying the door just opened without a sound of cracking. Shinigami was standing back to the door so he didn't noticed them opened. Behind him, Kuchiki Byakuya was standing and staring at him as closed was cleaning his desk.

-Are you done? Yamada Hanatarou?

-Hiiii! – Yamada squealed in fright and made a frighten move. He turned around and almost dropped documents. He looked at Captain. – I … I am sorry Captain Kuchiki! I didn't know you were standing here!

-You should be done an hour ago. Why are you still working? – smooth but terrifying voice asked him.

-I just … wanted to clean after my work …

-You should have leave it to my servants.

-No! I … I mean … I don't want someone fulfill my responsibilities … I can do it myself – smaller brunette said with embarrassment. He realized he shouldn't had raise his voice at Kuchiki. Taller man was only staring at him without any emotion. Like always.

-If you are finished go to sleep – Byakuya said before he left the office. Byakuya started to thinking if he upset his employer. After all Byakuya had couple of reasons to be mad at him.

This day wasn't so bad for him. He could finally rest. He stretched his arms in the air and looked at his room now covered in dark. He switched the light and looked and his temporary place. As he remembered it wasn't large room but was enough. It had windows with long curtains that was now obliterating his view but he didn't care. He noticed he suitcase. It was there next to the small night table that was standing near bed. Bed. For Hanatarou it took only a moment to just jump on the bed and hide his face in its softness. He sighed. He had never had his own place to sleep and now he had that chance.

-Maybe working here for a while won't be so bad, after all –Hanatarou smiled to himself. He wanted to go to sleep like that but he habit of cleaning himself before sleep just forced his way on him. Unwillingly, he got up and went to another door in his room. When he opened it he couldn't believe how spacious his bathroom was.

Well, maybe not so much but at least there was enough space. He had a shower cabin, private toilet, sink.

-It's a miracle! I can't believe that It will be my private bathroom! Lucky! – Hanatarou exclaimed quietly not to wake up other people. It wasn't only that. On the self that was hand above large mirror he noticed white, fluffy towel. And not only that. His eyes observed several bottles with gel and shampoos. And something even more better. His own bathrobe. White bathrobe. He touched it. It was thin but enough to cover his body. He couldn't wait to try it on. But first he had to clean himself from sweat.

After quick showered he went back to room dressed in bathrobe that suited him completely. It was short and ended on the half of his tights and showing his thin legs. And its tail was exposing his naked and still wet small chest. He was drying up his head, when he heard knocking to his room. He blinked several times.

-Ye … Yes? – black boy just said. The door opened and in the door dangerous Captain was standing.

-Forgive to interrupt you, Yamada Hanataro. I just wanted to see if …

Noble was just standing. He didn't finish his sentence. He was just staring at Yamada and measuring him with his eyes from down to up. Smaller shinigami just blushed. Did he do something again?

-C … Captain Kuchiki? Is everything all right? – Hanatarou asked worried about his Captain. The taller man only looked at his eyes and left without an explanation. Boy just froze. –What was that?- medic asked himself. Then, he panicked – I did something! It … It had to be something! But … shouldn't he tell me if I …

Hanatarou had been trying to find out what made Captain Kuchiki to leave without a word. For younger medic it was a bit strange. He came in and was staring at him. Before younger boy went to bed he wondered 'Maybe I looked so bad in bathrobe?'. With this thought he just laid on the bed, without any piece of clothing on him. He didn't like to say anything but for him was better to sleep naked. His body could rest and nothing necessary could disturb him. Without any unnecessary thought he fell asleep in this cozy bed. He had never in his life slept in such comfortable bed. He was so happy that he could die. Unfortunately, his happiness didn't took long. He hadn't realized it yet.

He was sleeping with his back turned to the door so it was impossible for him to notice opened door. Without any sound someone entered his small place and got closer to bed. This tall and naked – only with shorts- person was staring at him. Hanataro was still asleep. He was so tired that he didn't move even the mysterious man take off his sheets to notice that medic is completely naked. If Yamada knew that someone was staring at his naked body he would scream in horror. He turn on his back in his sleep and gave the mysterious attacker full view on his body. He had no idea what he had done. Taller and muscular person, just climbed on top of him and laid on his weedy character. Hanataro didn't move.

-Yamada Hanataro … - person said out loud. That smooth voice made smaller boy to open his eyes.

Small boy opened his eyes and tried to accustomed his sight to dark room. Instantly, he shivered in fear when he noticed, that somebody was hanging on the top of him. He observed this person. Man was tall and strong. Really muscular but slim, with body of God. And what was more … Yamada could recognize this person. His black hair –even without kenseikan- , gray eyes … Hanataro almost screamed in fear. Byakuya Kuchiki was in his room, on the top of him and staring at him like he wanted to kill him.

-Captain Kuchiki!? Wha … What are you doing here! – Hanatarou shouted and tried to get up. But Captain didn't let him. He just kissed his eyes and slammed him with his body. Hanatarou couldn't understand what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Little medic

Chapter 2

Hanatarou had no idea what was going on. He couldn't understand what was happening with him. He was just lying like a log with widen eyes and passively he let Byakuya to kiss him. He couldn't make a single move. Yamada didn't even know when his sheets where pulled away. The only thing that separated his naked body from his employer was Byakuya's bathrobe. In horror, Hanatarou tried to analyze this situation. He was lying on his bed in fright and much taller and stronger male was pining him down to his bed with his own body. And Hanatarou was naked, without any piece of clothing. He realized he was kissed … for the first time. His first kiss and it was with a man… He didn't like it at all. Even it felt great and comfy, he didn't like it. Yamada was feeling like he had no control on it. He wanted to be free from it. He wanted to know he was kissed. Why his employer came to him in the middle of night. For him, it was the important thing. He had to know he had rights to know why Kuchiki Byakuya was on the top of him and forcing himself on him.

When he came to this conclusion he just stiffed. Moving by instinct he attempted to push Kuchiki of him. He tried to struggle against this strong body. But he was weaker than him. At least he succeed in releasing his mouth. Trying to grasp a breath he shouted at attacker and looked at him with seriousness and fright in his big eyes.

-What are you doing!? Captain Kuchiki!?

His boss hadn't answered him and just continued to attack him. Older man was even more aggressive in his moves. He stuck to his neck and kept kissing his delicate skin. In the same time he tried to explore his underling's body with his large hand. Hanatarou was scared as hell. He tried to move with his leg but they were under his Captain. Younger boy tried to slide them off muscled body but it seemed to be impossible.

-Le … Le … Let me g … - He was kissed again by handsome man who, in small shinigmai's opinion, was acting insane or drunk. What he was doing? Hanatarou thought to himself. What was his motive? Is it a joke? No. It must be his revenge for what happened in Heuco Mundo. But why instead giving him appropriate punishment he was doing something like this? Why he was attacking him in the middle of night, kissing him, touching his chest. Why?

Hanatarou decided to leave this matter for later. He was kicking, screaming but nothing was working against Captain of squad six. He was frighten. And the fact that emotionless face was staring at him and trying to do something horrible didn't make it any better. Older black-haired male must have felt annoyed by squad four struggling so he used his reiatsu pressure.

Yamada knew it was the end of his struggling. He stopped to resist when high pressure of his spirit energy just slammed at him. Medic felt like something was crushing him to this comfortable bed like a giant rock. He was breathing hard. Also released some tears from his eyes. His body stiffed. Smaller boy was observing in horror from his position like this usually calm and powerful leader of his squad six was staring at his defenseless person. Young shinigami observed this emotionless pair of grey eyes that was scrutinizing him without a blink. He cried as he could notice in darkness the threat in those eyes. He felt weak. He felt so weak. He couldn't protect himself from attacker who obviously stole his first kiss. And now he wanted to take his first time too. Hanatarou had never even considered doing it with another man. And yet Kuchiki had decided for him. He was staring with tired eyes at darken figure who was hanging on top of him cupping his wet cheek.

Suddenly, Hanataoru felt like he was going to sleep. Because of this reiatsu attack, he felt so heavy. –"Good … - Hanataoru said in his mind before he drifted off- … at least I won't be conscious … I won't feel anything" – than he sang in his sleep not knowing what happened.

He woke up in shock, with shout and with sweat body. He was panting like crazy and clenching his fingers on white sheets. He looked around with panic. He rounded his head about twenty times to make sure no one is in the room. He was alone. All alone. He tried to calm down. He moved his sheets to look at himself. He looked normal. Like nothing happened.

-Dream … ?- Yamada thought to myself and then he looked at his right. Morning sunshine beams were coming through his middle size window. It was an early morning. He realized he had to go to work. But he didn't want to meet Kuchiki Captain. Last night dream was so realistic.

Deep in thought, he tried to analyze his situation here while he was getting ready. He thought to himself that it had to be some silly nightmare. When he was putting his shinigami clothes on he figured out it had to be just a dream. He laughed short.

-Yeah right. Captain Kuchiki is not like that … - he said silently and assured himself that Captain of squad six couldn't be gay. And obviously not interested in him.

But he remembered this scene. He was naked in the bed and this strong figure in white bathrobe was slamming him to bed and touching him and … kissing him. Hanataoru blushed when he remembered this memory. This rough kiss that was forcing onto his lips. That large hands that were maneuvering on his chest. Even it was something frightening it felt almost good. But why!? He slapped himself for even thinking about it in that way.

-Why am I blushing!? He wanted to rape me in this dream! – Hanatarou scolded himself. But after all, thatt kiss felt good. He realized that in his dream he was so frightened that he wasn't able to think about stuff like that. It was realistic. Medic could swear that he felt this strong and muscled body on him. As he finished dressing, he touched himself. He really was frame and small. Not manly in his opinion. Could Kuchiki really want to touch something like that when HE was so stunning? Hanatarou didn't swing in that way but he was able to say that black-hair noble is hundred percent handsomer than him. He was a noble monarch and hunk! Yamada on the other hand was just simple, weak medic wimp. Nothing more, nothing less. – Yeah. It was a dream.

When Yamada finally got a hold of himself, he moved from his room to his office. Even he was scared he had to fulfill certain responsibilities towards Kuchiki's household. In the first place he was here to control stability of health of all employers and most of all of the main host, who was fortunately absent.

Several workers of mansion was coming to him for checkup. It was about fifteen servants from Kuchiki guards, shinigamis like him. Hanatarou thoroughly checked anything that could be crucial for their health. He was not able to check their blood but still he took a sample from them in order to send it later to laboratory in squad four. Eventually to squad twelve but Hanataoru was a bit scared of certain Captain. Kurotsuchi Mayuri was a creep who lived for experiments and nothing could stop him if he noticed something worth of his research.

Anyway, guards of mansion weren't the only patients of his. When he finished with them, several servants and maids had their turn. Every checkup was quick and Hanatrou realized that he examined every man in Kuchiki's houshold in two hours. And it was still a morning. He had no idea that it came so quickly!

When last person left his office with sincere 'thank you' he just moved to his seat and caught a breath. He felt a bit tired but still he was able to make it. He had no idea that it could go this quick.

-Somehow I've made it … - He said to himself with happy face.

Suddenly, someone came in to his office. He stopped breathing for a moment when he realized he it was. Emotionless captain was standing in the door and observing his new employee having a rest. Hanatarou stood out in surprise.

-Captain Kuchiki! – he said without thinking. He was frighten seeing Kuchiki this early. He remembered that dream … Because of that he averted his eyes from tall noble. On the other hand, Byakuya was staring at him like crazy.

-You are through with all employees? – Byakuya asked without hiding his bewilderment in his voice. His face wasn't showing it, but he was indeed surprised by Hanatarou's efficiency.

-He? Y … Yes. I mean … I have checked everyone thoroughly but most of them were in better condition than I thought … I have also took a blood samples to check in laboratory. I will take care of this later and add results to their medical history.

-I understand.

-Captain Kuchiki? Are you on checkup … as well ?- Yamada asked. But in his mind he was begging every Gods for not this thing to happen. He didn't want to be so close to Captain knowing he had to touch him. He was too embarrassed but that stupid dream. Or it was a nightmare?

-Yes. I planned to do it today. – Kuchiki said like always without even a shadow of emotion in his voice.

-Y … Yes. – Hanatarou said. He started to trembling- So … Captain Kuchiki … could you take off your clothes … I mean the upper part!? – Hanataoru asked with a blush. He was acting strange, he could tell. But he was too embarrassed because of his dream that he could not help it anymore.

Kuchiki just looked at his personal medic and blinked twice. Then he just sat on hospital bed and removed his captain haori and top of his shinigami outfit. Younger boy had a good view on his long, strong, slim and muscled body, probably sculptured by Gods. Medic shinigami just scolded himself in his mind for those kind of thoughts. How could he think like that!? After all that body tired to harm him, how can he find it beautiful!?

Without further thinking he just came closer to his Captain who was observing his every move. He didn't want this to distract him but it did. In some way he pulled yourself together and started the process. Even with trembling hand. He focused some reiatsu in his hand and put this hand on Byakuya's heart. He used a technique of examination that helped him with reading the flow of reiatsu. He closed eyes standing in front of sitting captain. He had no idea while he was working on reading his reiatsu, Byakuya was staring at his new employee with strange feelings. If only Hanatarou knew that he wasn't dreaming that night.

Still, he examined his patient. He was glad he did it quickly. Yamada wasn't sure but Byakuya's skin was giving him weird sensations. He blushed again. In order to hide this fact he came to his desk and found Kuchiki's history.

-It … It looks like everything is fine with you, … C … Captain Kuchiki. I don't see any changes in your reiatsu and its flow is not disturbed. You are perfe… perfectly … fine … Remember about re … resting. It … It is important for you … - he cursed himself. He was bending on some papers on desk and acting like he was searching something. He wanted in some way to cover his stuttering but he couldn't. It was terrible. He was scared that Byakuya will find out.

-Hanatarou? – noble said his name. hearing it, smaller shinigami just turn around to face his Captain. But he was frozen in shock when he realized how close his host were to him. He was standing right in front of him and looking at him with those scare eyes.

Little medic just widened his eyes and shivered. He tried to move back but he met the edge of kis own desk. In order not to fall on it he leaned with his hands. Yamada just looked at his oppressor who still was standing in front of him with the strange look in his eyes.

-Ca … Captain? – boy squeaked in fright.

-Hanatarou. Are you scared of me?

Yamada could say he was. He was scared as hell. But he couldn't admit it. Because after that he would have to tell his Captain WHY he was scared. And what then? Would he tell him that he had a sex dream with him as a rapist? No. He couldn't do that.

-No … Why do you … think in that way? – Hanatarou asked and lowered gazed.

In the same time, Byakuya leaned closer to him and grabbed in delicate manner his waist with his right arm with his left arm he just cupped Yamada's left cheek. Medic boy looked in horror at Captain's strange movements.

-Because you are trembling like a leaf. Do you think I am so scary? Yamada Hanatarou?

'Yes!' was the answer for that question. Yamada looked at Byakuya. He asking in this scary emotionless tone. Without any changes on his face. With those cold eyes. How could it be!? He was scary.

-No … I don't think in that … - Hanataoru tried to persuade somehow his host that he was imaginating thinks but …

-I want the true answer. Yamada Hanatarou – Byakuya demanded in little louder voice. Hanatarou shivered suddenly. He was looking at his Captain's eyes. He thought … that they were to close.

Not only his eyes. But Byakuya's face was closer too. Yamada thought as something … That this situation is just a repetition of something that had happened before …

-Captain …

-Last night you so scared you cried. I don't want you to cry now …

Suddenly, Hanatarou realized something. 'Last night'!? So … It wasn't a dream.

-Wha … - Yamada opened his eyes even wider. He started to breath like he was out of air. He remembered instantly everything about his dream. Cold hands on his body, rough movements, warm lips, two bodies pressed against each other, those cold eyes- It … wasn't a dream?- Yamada asked rhetorically in his employer's lips.

-No. It was not a dream. Hanatarou – Byakuya whispered before he pressed his lips on smaller shinigami.

-Stop …

Before anything happened between them, something occurred in the mansion. The big tremor shook the house. The two stopped in movements. Byakuya straightened up and looked through small window to yard and was surprised. Hanatarou also looked at that direction and he was bewildered.

-Hollows!


End file.
